The Second Princess
by Turquoise fire
Summary: A baby is found by Trowa's adopted sister Catherine. Where did she come from and what happens next? In time all will be revealed. My first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Ok so this is my first fanfic so I'm not too sure about some things. If you think that my rating or anything is wrong and should be changed just let me know and I'll change it asap for you. I hope you guys will like my story. =D

Summary: When an abandoned baby is found by Trowa's adopted sister Catherine what will happen? How will this child affect him and the other g-boys? Especially when she starts to grow up at an abnormal speed. Where did the baby come from and more to the point; who and what is it?

-----

It was cold and dark as Catherine made her way down the snow-covered path towards the shops. The circus had finished for the day so she had gone to finally pick up her new throwing knives. A couple of weeks ago Trowa had been practicing against a tree and one had gotten stuck. It was so stuck that even the circus strong man had been unable to pull it from the bark. So Trowa had bought her a new set, then told her when they would be ready so she could pick them up if he wasn't there at the time.

Frowning Catherine thought more about her adopted little brother. She didn't like the fact that he was a gundam pilot, putting himself in danger all the time. Whenever he left on another mission she always wondered if it would be the last time she would get to see him. It made her worry about him constantly when he was away. Then, when he would returned, she would thank any and all of the gods for bringing him home safely in one piece. Well, mostly one piece at least, he always seemed to come back with some sort of injury. Even if it was just bruises and scrapes. However, no matter how much he caused her to worry, she loved her brother and was extremely proud of him. After all why wouldn't she be proud of him when he fought to bring peace to the world.

Turning down another pathway Catherine headed towards the park. It was a shortcut on the way back home and she wanted to get back quickly. After all, Trowa had been on another mission for the past couple of weeks. He was only ever away for a couple weeks usually so he should be getting back any day now.

* * *

A lone, cloaked figure sat on the bench facing the lake. The figure had been sitting there for the majority of the afternoon, as if waiting for something, or someone. As the sky gradually grew darker another cloaked figure could be seen heading towards the other. When the second figure reached the bench it turned to the one sitting down. In the dim light you could see they were carrying something. Reaching one arm up the figure removed its hood, releasing long, wavy green hair that flowed in the sudden breeze before everything became eerily calm.

"Have you brought the child?"

It was barely a whisper, but in the surrounding silence it was loud enough to be heard. Nodding, the woman placed the bundle she was carrying onto the bench next to the still-cloaked figure. Moving to walk away she froze at the sudden explosion from the other figure.

"This is not the child"

Turning back around to face the bench the woman looked at the seated figure in question.

"What?"

"This is not the child! You insignificant pathetic fool! You brought me the wrong child!"

Her eyes widened as the figure reared up and towered over her.

"I'm sorry! I did what you told me to do! It was the only child there!"

She cowered before the man in front of her as he menacingly closed the gap between them.

"You will go back there and bring me the right child this instant!" the man roared.

Shaking with fear the woman could only nod her head before turning and running away quickly. The man looked down at the bundle still lying on the bench. When he had roared at his follower the pathetic little thing had started to cry. Sneering at the small bundle the man let out a growl of distaste before turning on his heel and disappearing into the night air.

* * *

Catherine hummed to herself as she entered the park. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself as the wind started to pick up a bit before stopping completely. She stopped whistling when she noticed the eerie silence that the night had turned into. Slowing her steps she jumped when a man's yell cut through the air. Shaking her head at her own behaviour she headed in the direction the yell had come from, curious about why he was so angry. Cautiously she hid behind a tree before peeking around the side. Looking around the area she found that nobody was there. Shrugging it off she was about to walk away when a baby's cry reached her ears. Running over to the bench she was surprised to find a small baby wrapped up in a bundle of cloth. Her eyes widened as she realised that the man she had heard earlier must have abandoned the baby. She shuddered at the thought of someone who would be so cruel as to leave a poor baby out in the cold to die.

After reaching the conclusion that she couldn't very well leave the baby out here in the cold she decided to take it back to the circus with her. It would be loved there. Picking the child up she tried to calm the baby to no avail.

'The poor little thing must be hungry or something' Catherine thought. 'Oh well nothing to it. All I have to do is take it home and feed it. Boy won't Trowa be surprised when he gets back!'

Smiling to herself Catherine started humming again as she continued to walk home, the screaming baby cradled in her arms.

----- End of Chpater 1 -----

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think! Any comments will be welcomed with open arms...except for nasty ones which won't be welcomed with open arms but will be accepted anyway. =) Anyway R&R and thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story! Oh and if you noticed any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know. I did do a spellcheck and grammar check but yeah. You never know what might have gotten through. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey here's the second chapter. Don't expect chapter to come out this frequently in future. =D It's just that I'm excited about having my story out finally and I already knew what I wanted to write so just wrote it. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Again if you could give me feedback that would be awesome and I would be forever in your debt!!!  
Also I realised just then that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story. =S Oops. Anyway I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so yeah. If you thought I did then you were wrong. Although I must admit that I do wish that I did own them. If I did then I wouldn't just write a crossover I'd make one!!! oh that'd be awesome...*thinks of all the possibilities*...ah well, on with the story...

-----

Trowa slowly made his way down the stairs of one of Quatre's many mansions. Opening the door to the dining room he was greeted by Quatre's 'Good morning Trowa!' Wufei and Heero nodding as well as the irregular sight of Duo at the breakfast table. Yes his head was lying on his arms and he looked asleep but still, Duo wasn't usually up before midday unless they had a mission. Checking his internal clock to make sure he hadn't slept through the day as well Trowa returned Quatre's salutation and gave the rest of them nods as he took his seat. No sooner had he sat down Rashid entered the room followed by a couple of servants carrying their breakfast.

As soon as the servants had entered Duo's head had shot up from his arms like a rocket and he had let out a loud exclamation of "FOOD!" before digging into the pancakes set in front of him. Smiling inside at his fellow pilots antics Trowa calmly started to eat his own pancakes while Quatre started up the conversation as per usual.

"So Trowa, are you going to go back to the circus for a while then? I mean seeing as how we probably won't be needed for the next couple of days at least it might be nice if you went back for a bit. Miss Catherine would love to see you again." Quatre politely asked.

'That's right the mission is over now we can all go back to our daily lives for a bit' Trowa thought.

"Yeah Trowa what ya planning on doing?" Duo put in around a mouthful of food.

"I'll be going back for a couple of days yes. Until we are needed again." Trowa answered.

"Alright, so Tro-man is off to the circus again, I'm going back to visit Hilde. What are you going to do Wu-man?"

Trowa tuned out of the conversation and concentrated on his pancakes. He was faintly aware of Wufei yelling and then proceeding to chase Duo around the table with his Katana which had come from only God knows where, 'I swear he didn't have it a couple of minutes ago', before Quatre managed to get between them and stop anything too serious from happening.

'I wonder how Cathy is doing. She's probably worried sick about me like she usually is.'

Sighing Trowa finished his pancakes before standing up from the table. Nodding to the rest of them he left to go and pack for the journey back home.

* * *

Walking in through her front door Catherine dropped her keys down on a side table before turning to the baby in her arms. The poor baby, which she had worked out was a girl, hadn't stopped crying ever since Catherine had found her at the park.

'She must be hungry and exhausted' Catherine thought to herself as she moved further into her apartment.

At the sudden banging of a door Catherine felt her heart skip a beat as she jumped a foot in the air before whirling around, the baby clutched protectively to her chest. Expecting some sort of robber she was surprised to see her own brother standing frozen in the doorway looking at her curiously.

"Trowa?" Catherine stared wide-eyed at the tall man in front before a smile erupted onto her face. "Oh my gosh. _Trowa_!!!"

Launching herself at his chest she hugged him to her with her free arm, the other still supporting the baby who had gone silent.

"Hello Cathy." Trowa said while returning his sisters hug briefly before letting her go and stepping back. Frowning curiously at the baby in his sister's arms he found himself staring into the most interesting pair of eyes he had ever seen before. They were a mix of a variety of different colours and seemed to change constantly in the light. Absently he asked Cathy why she had a baby with her.

Smiling at the look of awe on her brother's face as he stared at the baby girl in her arms she told him of how she had found the baby abandoned in the park. She quieted though when the baby girl reached a tiny hand out to Trowa and touched his chin. If it were possible she would have said that his eyes had widened even further at that simple touch. When he reached out to take the tiny girl she let him, rearranging his arms so that the baby's head was supported properly.

"Do you want to name her?" Catherine quietly asked her smitten brother.

She almost laughed at the look her dear brother gave her before returning his gaze to the baby in his arms.

"Alyssa." Trowa said after thinking about it for a minute. 'Princess...'

"That sounds like a wonderful name Trowa." Catherine smiled at her brother again before giving her brother another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek then taking the newly named Alyssa from her brother's arms. "I think she's tired"

Alyssa yawned before snuggling up into Catherine's chest and promptly falling to sleep. Silently laughing Catherine took the baby into her room and laid her down on the bed, making sure she was covered up and warm. Returning to the living room she found her brother sitting on the coach.

"So Trowa how have you been..."

* * *

"Oh why would someone do such a thing? How could anyone steal my baby?" A young woman cried. Her husband wrapped his weeping wife in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Shhh love. We'll find her and the people who took her away will be punished."

From the doorway a young girl about 5 yrs old watched as her father tried to console her hysterical mother. Running into the room she ran into her mother's arms and cried her heart out. She had been getting used to having a younger sister around to play with!

"Oh honey! Don't cry!" the woman's tears gone as she held her first daughter close to her. She still couldn't believe that someone had dared to come into their home and take one of her precious children away from her. Her husband's arms encircled her and her daughter, offering his comfort and she instinctively leant into his embrace, unconsciously pulling her daughter closer into her embrace as if afraid she would disappear as well.

'I swear to any gods listening I'll find you, my precious Cynthia Alexa. I'll make the people who took you away from your home and family pay!'

* * *

From a distance a woman with long, wavy, green hair could be seen sneaking through the empty streets of a city towards a large palace, while another woman with darker green hair watched everything unfold, unable to interfere with what Fate and Destiny had foretold.

---

**AN:** Alright so what did you think of chapter number two? =D can you guess who the family is at the end? Or either of the two women? Oh and tell me which vilains you would like to see in this story. I don't really know right now what exactly I'm going to do with it. Nothing is set in stone. But don't ask about the Amazon Quartet. I'm already thinking of putting them in. Although it might not be in the way you expect. =D hehe. Anyway I realise that there isn't much of the Sailor Moon kind of thing happening yet. For all you Sailor Moon fans I promise that it is coming...eventually. I also know that it doesn't seem to be goign anywhere really yet. But bare with me and I'll try not to disappoint you. It will probably end up as one of those stories that have a fair number of chapters that aren't all that long really. Sorry about that. I'll try harder to make them longer but won't make any promises.=D

Turquoise fire


End file.
